


Repetoire

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel tries out one of his stranger kinks on his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetoire

Hikaru thinks it a bit odd, the way Pavel seems to usher him out of rec room 3 in such a hurry. They had gotten together with friends for drinks, but the young ensign has had his fill and something else is on his mind. After they say their goodbyes to the rest of the senior staff, Hikaru shoots an apologetic look over his shoulder as he's pushed out the door with Pavel almost tripping on his heels.

If Pavel needs to see him in private for whatever reason, he will gladly let his boyfriend take him there. It just so happens that this time, "there" is their quarters, and instead of sitting down for a spontaneous heart-to-heart, Hikaru finds himself tossed roughly on the bed. He shouts but the sound is muffled when the eager little Russian determinedly tries to make out with him. For christ's sake, they both still have their boots on!

"Hold up--where's the emergency?" Hikaru laughs, breaking the kiss and holding a squirming Pavel at arm's length.

"I can't wait," hisses Pavel. Hikaru smiles stupidly—Pavel's sex drive hasn't changed in the six months they've been dating, but Pavel isn't laughing. "I am being serious. Besides, the circumstances....they, _ahh,_ have to be right. You know?"

“Umm, what circumstances? I don't follow--"

“ _Oy,_ don't make me say it..." mutters Pavel, mostly to himself. He lifts his head to stare solemnly into brown eyes with a softness in his own that lets his partner know, _I'm opening up for you, here._

Hikaru nods and Pavel presses his crotch into the pilot's hip with a little cry—what started out as a series of occasional twinges in his bladder are beginning to get stronger and more frequent. "I want to try something with you, in bed tonight. If....if it's okay," Pavel says breathlessly, like he just took a running leap of faith and was still waiting for the drop.

Hikaru just shivers pleasantly in anticipation and pulls Pavel closer. "Yeah?" He encourages, a little breathless himself.

"How do you feel about, _ehh,_ you know, piss?" Pavel stammers out and blushes all the way from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. "I'm sorry. I know I should have asked before bringing you here for sex, but I—“

Pavel is silenced with a kiss and Hikaru wraps his arms around him in an protective hug. "Shh, baby, it's okay," he says, smiling again. “Piss, huh, I haven't really thought about it before, to be honest. But I.... _with you...._ I want to."

Pavel's head rolls back as he breathes a sigh that ruffles Hikaru's bangs. "Are you sure?" he asks, like he still expects Hikaru to be offended.

"With you, yeah,” Hikaru repeats and licks his lips, smirking as his face heats up. Count on Pavel to blindside him with a kink that's both unexpected and so oddly appealing at once. Hikaru had never noticed this kind ok his, to Pavel’s simultaneous relief and disappointment. Hikaru never thinks about piss games like Pavel does. Pavel Chekov, who requires alone time to let himself think of himself, subservient to Hikaru, unable to piss without the lieutenant’s permission. Pavel, who too often imagines the pilot at his station, writing in his seat or leaking in his pants, unable to use the toilet because he’s navigating the _Enterprise_ through some asteroid minefield. Who rarely, at times when he’s drunk, let’s his imagination run wild with ideas like the one he had tonight. 

Lost in his thoughts, the pressure in the ensign's abdomen comes back with a sudden vengeance, and he isn't sure how much is raw urgency and how much is genuine arousal. He palms his groin in attempt to keep his bladder from leaking, and noticing the bulge in Hikaru’s pants, whimpers, "Inside me.” He creeps up the bottom of the pilot's shirt to play his hand over those perfect stomach muscles. He wants to imagine Hikaru the way Pavel is now, squirming while his bladder throbs, mindless with arousal and on the verge of begging for release, but Pavel is already losing control faster than expected— _damn that alcohol._ He detangles himself from his lover and lies back, stripping off his pants and underwear.

Hikaru's brain goes temporarily offline. All he can do is stare until Pavel's voice brings him back to reality. "Hikaru Sulu, I want you to fuck me with my bladder so full. I want you to fill me up even more with your cock, and fuck me until I burst— _ahhh!_ ”

Hikaru comes at him with a throaty growl and an unexpected finger up Pavel's ass, already slick with lube. Hikaru braces himself on his other arm above Pavel's head, and the navigator can't look anywhere but those lust-filled eyes.

"Ahh yeah, you kinky little bitch," Hikaru moans affectionately through a full-body shudder. "C'mon, knees up." Pavel obeys, folding his legs above him, exposing his weak points to his partner. He gasps when Hikaru pushes his knees apart—Pavel's bladder feels so vulnerable while he’s unable to squeeze his legs together. When Pavel reaches for his cock, Hikaru clasps his wrists together and pins them above his head. Pavel wriggles fruitlessly and begs, "No, 'Karu, _please,_ I need—“

Hikaru squeezes tighter—Pavel's hands aren't going anywhere. "What's your safeword, hmm?" Pavel blushes furiously and shakes his head—there is no way he is saying _that,_ and wonders briefly how he ever let himself be talked into _that_. Hikaru just frowns. "Sorry babe, can't do this if you can't remember your safeword."

"I remember it!" growls Pavel in protest, beginning to tremble. Hikaru ducks his head to nip at Pavel's collar, and taunts, "You don't wanna run out of time before the fun starts, do you? Or maybe you'd like that, too. Losing control and pissing all over our bed, you nasty boy. But it's okay, sweetheart. Your Hikashka will take care of it, and no one will ever need to know that their favorite little Ensign Chekov still wets the bed—“

“ _Ahh!_ Fuck you! It’s—it's Wulcan!’” Pavel screams, except for the last part which he almost whispers, embarrassed by the way his accent warps the first syllable, angry at Hikaru for taking the proverbial piss out on him every time.

Hikaru grins triumphantly. It gives him one hell of a boner to talk down to his lover like that, taunting, pulling rank in bed. He can feel Pavel growing more desperate by every twitch and strangled sound he makes, and he wants the images of his navigator's back arched upwards like his belly button is pulling him towards the ceiling, each visible rib quivering and every stomach muscle clenching to be burned into his memory forever. And, _oh,_ if Hikaru had ever seen perfection, it's the tremors in Pavel's thighs while he barely holds on, trying to squeeze Hikaru's hips, anything that will calm the urge to release himself.

"Baby, relax. Don't hurt yourself," Hikaru cups the soft chin in the hand that isn't scissoring him open, to keep Pavel from thrashing his head from side to side. "Eyes on me, yeah, just like that."

Pavel stills, his hands dropping down near his sides, but he's still not happy about his lover's pace. "I am so full, Hikaru!" he whines, voice cracking when he feels Hikaru twist his fingers, unexpectedly drilling into his prostate, and then add a third.

"I know you are, God, I can feel it—“ Hikaru travels finger down Pavel's stomach and presses gently on the slight swell of a swollen bladder “—right here."

Pavel wails and squeezes Hikaru's hips, but when the pilot looks down, sees the faintest trickle of piss spill past the head of Pavel's cock, it's his turn to groan. Hikaru's voice drops an octave. "You want something, baby? Want me to fuck you like this? Oh yeah, by the sound of that, I know, I know--fuck, _you're so tight,_ “ he breathes, and yeah, Pavel would be fucking tight the way he's clenching every muscle in his lower body like that. 

Pavel bears his teeth. “I’m ready. Fuck me while I'm still full of piss!” he pants, sounding on the verge of delirium. 

"Heh, you better be," growls Hikaru, and one second he's lined up to Pavel's entrance and the next he's pushing himself inside. Bit by bit, that's it—and he even does Pavel the courtesy of squeezing the perpetually leaking cock that has begun to spill over with the contents of the ensign's bladder. Pavel is half-hard in Hikaru’s hot hand hand—soft enough to pass urine but hard enough to make it difficult. He doesn't want to hurt him, so he lets him go once the navigator is able to clench around Hikaru's full girth. Fuck, he doesn't see either of them lasting long at all, but Hikaru hopes it's enough. "I've never felt you so tight before," he moans, pulling out only a couple centimeters worth, and pushing back in twice the distance, "God, not even when I took your virginity. _Hahh,_ you opened up so nicely for me, remember?" 

Pavel groans impatiently, but to defend his honor, he must. "That was because you made me wait so long before fucking me! I thought If I did it with myself enough times then I would end up taking my own virginity!“ Pavel falls silent and fumes at the giggle Hikaru tries to hide in Pavel's neck. _Wirginity._ "Just....just shut up and move already, you slow asshole!" 

"Yessir," Hikaru slurs and jerks his hips forward. If Pavel is going to squeeze him so tight, Hikaru will have to fuck him good and rough—and by the sound of the guttural keening he earns when he scoots Pavel three centimeters up the bed with the force of his thrust, it will not be a problem. He tries to keep his eyes open so he can watch Pavel's cock bounce and sway adorably between his legs, hypnotized by the way it seems to jerk on its own when Hikaru drives into his prostate. Most endearingly, he watches through thick lashes as every thrust into Pavel forces piss from the head of his cock. It trickles down the length and pools at the base, occasionally sloshing around, dripping down his hips to speckle the sheets or make a shallow pool in the concave of his belly. God, Pavel is starting to piss himself. It will make such a mess, thinks Hikaru, and the wretched idea makes liquid heat ignite the slow burn of pleasure in the pit of his groin. “Baby, don't stop," he pleads, and when he leans down to capture Pavel's drooling mouth, a stream of hot liquid hits him in the chest. "Oh, _oh_....I’m not gonna last, Pav—“ 

"Hikaru!" shrieks the ensign, gushing more and more between their bodies as his muscles give way and his bladder releases the pressure it built up for so long. He whimpers Hikaru's name like a neurotic prayer, unable to stop himself from going. "What about the sheets?" he contests, but Hikaru grins that filthy, wolffish grin of his, basking in warmth of the hot spray now dousing his abdomen through his uniform shits. 

"I said I'd take care of it, didn't I? Now, come on and—” 

"I am not wetting the bed!" Pavel states indignantly, as if that isn't exactly what he's doing. Hikaru doesn't point it out to because mostly he is wetting _Hikaru,_ and it makes the pilot feel filthy, his damn shirt clinging to damp skin—but with his orgasm quickly building to a peak, he can't think of a single reason why he should let it bother him. 

Pavel bunches his hands in the dry material near Hikaru's neck, as if holding on for dear life. Hikaru lets out a series of frustrated grunts while he pounds into Pavel's tight asshole, moving his lithe body up the bed a few more centimeters until his head is right against the wall. 

"Let go, Pasha. Do it for me, baby. I love you so much,” Hikaru urges through clenched teeth. He's on the brink of tipping over, but he watches his lover's expression as Pavel arches up into him and finally releases himself. Hikaru doesn't stop talking to Pavel, repeating little praises and _sweetheart_ and _please_ —even as his own orgasm takes form and floods his senses, every nerve on white-hot fire. Hikaru's words send little shocks through Pavel that remind him to breathe and remember where he is. But how could he forget, when it's Hikaru driving into him again and again, making him feel fuller and more satisfied than he’s ever been. _So completely_ that Pavel does burst, starts pissing himself, and the bed—because Hikaru's big cock is forcing it out of him, from his little body that can only take so much—and it feels so, so good that Pavel thinks he might be coming, too, even though that should be impossible. 

When it's over, when the stream trickles off and eventually the only thing either of them can feel is the burn of aching muscles and coolness of evaporating liquid on their skin, Pavel thinks he’s never felt more entirely relaxed in his life. He’s so caught up in that bizarre fact that he doesn’t notice the stream has stemmed off until he feels the familiar leaking behind him, right around the base of Hikaru's cock—his thick and sticky seed. 

"Hikaru," is the first word he says when Pavel finds his voice, "That was better than orgasm." 

"Fuck, stop apologizing," Hikaru mumbles weakly into Pavel's neck, still buried inside him, never wanting to part and still seeing bursts of starlight every time he tries to focus. Somehow, he manages to meet Pavel's cloudy post-coital gaze. "It made you feel good. That's all that matters." 

_Pavel wriggles in discomfort and pushes himself up on his elbows. "And it did not bother you at all?" He raises his eyebrows in obvious confusion._

Hikaru takes the hint and rolls off Pavel, sliding out of him with a little wet pop. He goes for Pavel's shirt while answering, "Nah. I love seeing you desperate and full of my cock. You’re fucking beautiful—I know you hate that, stop it. Just....god, the pissing thing was....it was really fucking hot, okay?" 

Pavel groans, the sound of relief breaking through his vocal aversion to being wet with piss. He wishes they could fall asleep cuddling, but Hikaru is fussing over him and tossing their soiled clothes down the chute and pushing Pavel towards the bathroom. 

"By the time you shower and get back to bed, everything'll be all cleaned up," says Hikaru, and he does just that, crawling into bed himself after his own quick shower. "Lights, ten percent," he says, and snuggles up to Pavel, ready for sleep. 

Still worrying his heart out, Pavel turns to his lover in the darkness, seeking assurance. "Now with a clear head on you, what do you really think?" 

“I think I’m gonna have a hard time _not_ following you to the bathroom from now on,” a sleepy, sated Hikaru laughs and presses his nude chest to Pavel’s back. “And I think you should try getting me into kinky shit more often.” 

Pavel laughs, low in his throat—a threat that goes straight to Hikaru's cock. “I promise you that it will not be a problem, _lyubimy moy._ ” 


End file.
